powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs
is the twenty-ninth episode of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. The 2000th episode in total of the Super Sentai Series, it is the concluding part of a two-part arc featuring the return of the protagonists of the previous anniversary series, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, in commemoration of the 2000th episode milestone as well as the 40th anniversary of Super Sentai. It features the full debut of Zyuoh Whale. Synopsis The man in the red coat reveals himself to be the legendary Captain Marvelous of the rumored Space Pirates! He came to Earth searching for an ultimate treasure, but just what could that treasure be?! It was the crystal that supported the Zyuman's World, the treasure of the Zyuman, the Grand King's Credential! Surprisingly, it has the power to unleash the Legendary Behemoth that Bangray seeks out to slay! Who will take the treasure with their own hands?! The other pirates gather as well! Now it's Bangray and the revived Sentai villains vs the Gokaigers and the Zyuohgers! Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit Actors *Zyuoh Eagle: *Zyuoh Shark: *Zyuoh Lion: *Zyuoh Elephant: *Zyuoh Tiger: *Zyuoh The World: *Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing: *Gokai Red: *Gokai Blue: *Gokai Yellow: *Gokai Green: *Gokai Pink: *Gokai Silver: *Bangray: *Dokoku Chimatsuri: *Brajira of the Messiah: *Enter: *Escape: *Transcendenterfly God Deboth: *Emperor of Darkness Z: *Gokdos Gill: Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Eagle, Cube Gorilla *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion *Zyuoh Elephant - Cube Elephant *Zyuoh Tiger - Cube Tiger *Zyuoh The World - Cube Rhinos, Cube Crocodile, Cube Wolf *Non-Zyuohgers - Cube Kirin, Cube Mogura, Cube Kuma, Cube Komori *Combinations used: Wild Tousai King Forms Used *Zyuoh Eagle - Instinct Awakened, Zyuoh Whale *Zyuoh Shark - Instinct Awakened (x2) *Zyuoh Lion - Instinct Awakened (x2) *Zyuoh Elephant - Instinct Awakened (x2) *Zyuoh Tiger - Instinct Awakened (x2) *Zyuoh The World - Great Instinct Awakened Gokai Changes *Gokai Changes in The Monarch of the Monarchs: **Gokai Red - Akarenger **Gokai Blue - Red Flash, VulEagle **Gokai Yellow - Shinken Red, GingaRed **Gokai Green - Red Racer, Gosei Red **Gokai Pink - MagiRed, GekiRed **Gokai Silver - Bouken Red, TyrannoRanger * If going strictly by the method established by Gaoranger, celebrating Super Sentai's anniversary on every 5th team rather than year and counting Gorenger and J.A.K.Q., all the anniversary Red Rangers are featured in a Gokai Change in this two-parter (save for Gokai Red and Zyuoh Eagle, used by their original users): **'Vul Eagle:' the Red Ranger from the 5th season Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan **'Red Flash:' the Red Ranger from the 10th season'' Choushinsei Flashman'' (although Choujuu Sentai Liveman was recognized as the tenth anniversary at the time). **'Red Hawk:' the Red Ranger from the 15th season Choujin Sentai Jetman **'Red Racer:' the Red Ranger from the 20th season Gekisou Sentai Carranger (continuing on from Chouriki Sentai Ohranger, the only season to celebrate on Gorenger's actual anniversary). **'Gao Red:' the Red Ranger from the 25th season Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger and first to celebrate Super Sentai by the number of teams. **'Bouken Red:' the Red Ranger from the 30th season/anniversary GoGo Sentai Boukenger. Zyuohger29Akarenger.jpg|Akarenger Zyuohger29AllRed1.jpg|Red Rangers #1 (Red Flash, Red Racer, MagiRed, Bouken Red & Shinken Red) Zyuohger29AllRed2.jpg|Red Rangers #2 (VulEagle, TyrannoRanger, GingaRed, GekiRed & Gosei Red) *The two rounds of Red Ranger Gokai Changes is the only time a single color group change is immediately followed by a group change of the same color. (The only incident of multiple rounds of different single color group changes being in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Uchuu Keiji Gavan: The Movie, which featured 3 rounds of all 6 Gokaigers.) **By sheer coincidence, both rounds consist of four powers that were adapted to Power Rangers ''and one who wasn't. What's more, Joe ends up using the non-adapted power both times. * Each Red Ranger used here has specific significance. ** Luka and Ahim: In Round 1, Luka and Ahim each use their most commonly used of the 4 female Red Ranger forms (even though Luka uses a different key than usual), and in Round 2, they use the 2 animal themed ones (even though GekiRed had been used by Marvelous in the previous episode). ** In Round 1, Joe, Don, and Gai use the Red Ranger forms of every 10th Sentai team preceding them with Gai specifically using Bouken Red as Marvelous used Bouken Silver in "The Amazing Silver-Colored Man" during the teams' all Silver Gokai Change. ** In Round 2, Joe uses the only 5th anniversary team not yet used in this two-parter, Don uses the Gokaigers' immediate predecessor, and Gai uses the first Sentai team with a 6th Ranger and the first to be adapted into Power Rangers. ** Round 2 can be interpreted to be an homage to the 40th Anniversary Team themselves, as each transformation represents one of the five core Zyuohger animals, directly or indirectly. *** Joe becomes VulEagle, representing '''Zyuoh Eagle'. *** Doc becomes GoseiRed, representing the team that had a Shark-themed member (GoseiBlue ) for Zyuoh Shark. *** Luka becomes GingaRed, representing Zyuoh Lion. *** Ahim becomes GekiRed, representing Zyuoh Tiger. *** Gai becomes TyrannoRanger, representing the team that had a Mammoth-themed member (MammothRanger), similar to Zyuoh Elephant. *During the first all-red Gokai Change, Gokai Yellow uses the male Shinken Red key to transform, instead of using the Princess Shinken Red key. It's not an error, since both Shinken Red keys would transform her into the female version of Shinken Red. It's just unique as it's the only time the regular Shinken Red key was used by a female Gokaiger. GokaiYellowShinkenRedKey.jpg Errors *Bangray copied Z, Dokoku Chimatsuri, and Deboth from Marvelous' memory, when Marvelous had never actually met any of them. However, Dokoku did appear in Super Hero Taisen and Super Hero Taisen Z, both of which had him fighting against various heroes, including Marvelous. **It is possible that Marvelous may have known or seen information about the existence of Deboth and Z sometime during the period after Super Hero Taisen Z and before his encounter with the Zyuohgers. *During Don's explanation of previous 39 Super Sentai teams, the footage for 34 teams before Gokaiger was using the footage of Black Cross King's Ranger Key Clones instead of the footage from the Great Legend War. Thus, the Goseigers were the only team that was not included in the flashback. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 48, . *'Viewership': 3.1% *'Hide-and-Seek in closing credits' **'Animal': N/A **'Cube': Red, Blue, Yellow and Green *No representatives of the Deathgaliens appear in this episode. *Don quoted that the Zyuohgers got a history lesson (from Cetus),this is a throwback to the Gokaigers that they haved once learnt the Super Sentai history from Gai Ikari for combat purposes. *The final battle in the episode is an homage to the past vs. Super Sentai crossovers, as the Zyuohgers get a special one-time only finishing attack for their Robot by combining all of the past Sentai Team's powers with their own. *The final attack used by Wild Tousai King is similar to the Super Sentai Bazooka used by the Gokaigers and Goseigers in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle (both involve a blast comprising the logos of all known Sentai as well as the anniversary logo). *This episode marks the first appearance of Denziman's Greater Power via Wild Tousai King. **This episode also showcases that Sentai Robos other than GokaiOh can use all of the Greater Powers, as Wild Tousai King also utilized Liveman's Greater Power. ***Fittingly, it is Joe who decides to use Liveman's Greater Power, as it was through his encounter with Joh Ohara/Yellow Lion that the Gokaigers were granted it in their thirtieth episode. *Of the past villains, Emperor of Darkness Z is the only one to still exist, having survived his defeat in the finale of ToQger. Bangray previously copied the living Sela and Tusk two episodes ago. *At the end of the episode, Navi jokingly claims that the viewers should wait until the 3000th episode of Super Sentai to know her fate. **If the current broadcast schedule is not changed in the future, and considering that Super Sentai usually has at least 2 week breaks every year (for the New Year and sporting events), the 3000th episode will air roughly around autumn in 2036, in the era of the 60th Super Sentai. This fits the trend of most milestone episodes, which aired during even numbered Sentai series. DVD/Blu-ray Releases Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Volume 8 features episodes 28-31: Ep. 28: The Space Pirates Return, Ep. 29: The Monarch of the Monarchs, Ep. 30: The Legendary Megabeast and Ep. 31: When the Megabeast Stands. Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 王者の中の王者 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 王者の中の王者 Category:Sentai Team Up Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode Category:Crossovers